From A Broken Heart Comes Joy
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Here's my third SD Card sequel! I hope everyone enjoys this story like the last two. Full summary is inside. It gets violent in chapters 12, 14, and 16. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay it's now for my favorite sequel to the only story that I made with a sad ending which was called, "**_**Prefect and Not So Prefect Relationship." **_**Now here is a summary of that story so understand what's going in this one.**

**Link and Samus had finally told each other that they loved one another since the tournament before Melee. While Zelda was a bit surprised that Link had found someone that had a similar past like him however, she was still happy for him and found her own love in Fox. On the other hand Marth and Peach were together for sometime until Marth told Peach that he felt that he could only see them as friends and nothing more. After hearing Peach broke down into tears because she was just about to tell that she loved him, only to find out that he did not feel the same way she did and was now alone.**

**Okay now that you know that I'm just going to say for this summary that well, Peach is still depressed about the whole Marth breaking up with her thing so everyone there (expect Marth) hopes that she can go back to way she used to be. The question is can a stubborn Wolf O'Donnell heal her broken heart without causing even more damage to it? And can Marth accept the fact that Peach has moved on or will jealous consume him? All of these questions and more will be answered in this story so I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Brawl (awesome game though) Did I say that already?**

From A Broke Heart Comes Joy

It was a very rainy day at the Smash Mansion as Fox and Zelda were waiting for Wolf to meet them in the grand hall.

When Wolf opened the door Fox whispered, "You know Zelda I'm not so sure about this now."

"Why Fox I thought we both wanted Peach to be happy?" Zelda whispered, as Wolf continued to walk towards them.

"Yeah I do want Peach to be happy, but Wolf is so stubborn it's-." Fox stated, before realizing Wolf could hear then conversation.

"What about me being stubborn Fox?" Wolf snapped back.

Quickly changing the subject Zelda asked, "So Wolf are you going to enter the tournament?"

"What that "best couple" thing?" Wolf asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes that tournament because a friend of ours wanted to enter it. The only problem is that she doesn't have a partner." Zelda said, before Wolf cut her off and said, "So you want me to team up with your friend don't you?"

Zelda nodded as Wolf continued with, "Well, I don't know I can meet her before the tournament first?"

"Of course I'll go get her." Zelda said, as she left the grand hall and headed for Peach's room.

After about five minutes of walking Zelda made it Peach's room as she knocked on the door she said, "Peach it's me Zelda. Can talk to you for moment?"

She didn't hear a respond, but the opened door opened and Peach asked, "What did you want to talk about Zelda?"

Zelda quickly grabbed her hand and they headed towards the grand hall.

As was being pulled along she said, "Z-Zelda wait why are we going to grand hall?"

"Because that's where you're going to meet your partner for the tournament." Zelda stated, as they were now in front of the door.

Peach instantly looked down at the floor as she said, "Oh, that tournament."

Zelda opened the door and both Zelda and Peach walked inside the grand hall.

When they stopped walking Peach heard Zelda ask, "Well, aren't going to look up at your partner?"

She reluctantly looked up and met Wolf's eyes erm I mean eye as he said, "This is the person that you two were talking about?"

Both Fox and Zelda nodded as Peach said, "Hello um my name is Peach what's yours?"

She then extended her hand out as Wolf thought, "_Does she really want to shake my hand? She looks so fragile I hope I don't break it. What a minute why would I care if I broke her hand or not?!"_

Snapping out of his he shook her hand as he answered, "My name's Wolf and you better do a good job as my partner for the tournament."

"You don't need to worry about Wolf. I may look weak, but I'm actually quite strong. Well, in an endurance type of way really." Peach stated, as they let go of each others hand.

Then crossing his arms Wolf said, "Sorry Princess but I'll have to see it to believe it."

"Fair enough I suppose." Peach said, before she noticed Marth walking towards her.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I um I have to go it was very nice to meet you Wolf." Peach said, as she left the grand hall without looking back.

Shocked at what he just saw Wolf asked, "Okay so what was that about?"

Fox pointed in the direction that Marth was leaving and replied with, "That's the reason why she left so fast."

"Why because of that guy?" Wolf asked.

Zelda nodded as she said, "Yes that's the one that we told who broke Peach's heart."

"Yeah well, that's just great and all, but I think I'm going to turn it in early tonight." Wolf said, then leaving Fox and Zelda alone in the grand hall.

As he was leaving though Wolf couldn't but think, "_Actually that Peach girl did look kind of cute. Wait why in the world would I say that she looked cute! She probably does like guys like me!"_

And as Fox and Zelda were leaving the grand hall Marth said out loud to himself, "Hmm, I wonder what that Wolf guy was doing talking to Peach?" He then left the grand hall by the other exit as the door slowly closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That next morning the rain had finally stopped as all of the teams entered the grand hall. Nana approached Toon Link as she said, "Hi Link are you ready for tournament?"

Turning around Toon Link answered, "Oh, hi Nana yeah I'm ready for the tournament."

She nodded as Luigi stood in front of them slightly shaking from being nervous as he said, "H-Hello-a everyone could-a the teams-a please pick their-a numbers."

Right before the Link and Samus were going to choose their number everyone heard a voice shout out, "Wait!"

Everyone turned around and saw Peach through the doors out of breathe.

Wolf walking towards as he asked, "So what kept you Peach?"

"I'm sorry Wolf, but a friend and I were talking." Peach said, as they both stood back in line.

After Link and Samus had picked the number 2 Fox and Zelda went up to pick their number.

While this was going Wolf looked behind him and saw a woman that looked almost like Peach expect some her bangs were covering one of her eyes and she wore a light blue dress.

Daisy then ran over to her and said, "Hey Rosalina how've you been?"

"I've been fine how have you and Mario been?" Rosalina asked.

"Oh, we've been doing great. So I take it Peach told about what happened at last year's tournament?" Daisy asked.

"Yes she told me and I hope that she finds someone who can make her happy again." Rosalina said, at the end of her sentence though Wolf thought for sure that Rosalina was staring at him.

He turned around and noticed that Fox and Zelda had picked number 4, Toon Link and Nana had picked number 3. So there were only a few teams left to go, but Wolf had no idea who they were.

Wolf heard a familiar voice as it asked, "Excuse me Luigi could I pick the number for my team?"

He turned and was in shock to see Krystal standing there. He then looked over and saw Fox with an even more look of shock on his face.

Luigi answered with, "Sure-a I guess-a you could-a do that-a, but who's-a your partner-a?"

Krystal looked around as Ike saw her from distance he thought, "_Wow she looks almost like a laguz, but with that staff she must fight like we beorc do."_

He then snapped out of his thoughts and said, "I'll be your partner and by the way my name's Ike."

Both Fox and Wolf shouted, "What?!"

Krystal walked towards Ike and shook his hand as she said, "It's nice to meet you Ike and my name's Krystal."

So Krystal picked the number and it was 7, Mario and Daisy had picked number 5. And there was were even more surprises as all of a sudden Dark Fox and The Shadow Queen walked up to pick their number. All the while the Shadow Queen stared at Peach with a look of vengeance as Peach grabbed Wolf's hand.

She realized what she did and let go of his hand as she said, "I'm sorry about Wolf I-I didn't mean to grab your hand like that."

Wolf just shrugged it off and said, "Whatever, Peach."

But then Peach noticed that the Shadow Queen wasn't looking at her, but at Rosalina.

After that Dark Fox and Shadow Queen had picked number 6, and soon Peach stepped forward and picked number 2 for their team which Wolf decided not to really complain about it since it would be the perfect chance to beat Fox at "his own game" so to speak.

As Wolf was thinking about how get under Fox's skin after he beat him Peach couldn't help, but for some reason smile as she thought, "_Well, he doesn't seem all that bad."_

Meanwhile Rosalina had already left the grand hall and was walking down one of hallways of mansion. She noticed something standing outside on the balcony. She slowly approached it. She heard it ask, "So who are you?"

By the sound of voice she knew that whatever this creature was a male as she said, "My name is Rosalina what's your name and what are you?"

Turning around he answered with, "My name is Lucario and I'm a Pokemon."

"It's very nice to meet you Lucario." Rosalina said, as she then stood next him smiling.

Back in the grand hall Zelda was interested on how Fox knew Krystal as she asked, "So Fox how do you and Krystal know each other?"

Fox gulped heavily worried about what his wife would say as he said, "Well, we used to be together."

Fox then prepared himself for the worst instead however, Zelda smiled and said, "Fox you don't need to worry about me being angry with you about being with someone else before we got together."

She then kissed him lightly as she said, "Plus we've been together for a year now so the past shouldn't bother you anymore."

Shadow Queen however, still had that look of angry on her face as she said, "I despise that Rosalina."

"Why would you be angry about Rosalina being here because quite frankly I don't care and she's not even in the tournament?" Dark Fox asked, crossing his arms.

"That's the point she's not in the tournament and that is what annoys me!" Shadow Queen snapped back, while she thought, "_But you'll get what's coming to you Rosalina I promise you that much and no one will be able to save you."_

First Match

Wolf and Peach vs. Link and Samus

Second Match

Fox and Zelda vs. Toon Link and Nana

Third Match

Mario and Daisy vs. Dark Fox and Shadow Queen

**And that's it for this chapter and just let you know all of the other chapter won't be moving from one place to another so quickly, but it just seemed to work for this chapter. Also a beorc is what a human is called on Tellius (where Ike is from) and laguz is the same thing for the beast tribes that live on Tellius as well. Just thought I let you guys know so you won't be confused..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Right after the tournament was set up Link, Samus, Wolf, and Peach left the mansion and warp sent to Bridge of Eldin. Both Link and Samus were riding Epona onto the stage as Link soon after stopped the horse and got off first then Samus got off right after him and then Epona galloped off the stage. Soon Wolf's Wolfen dropped onto the stage as Wolf jumped out of ship with Peach in his arms while gave the other team a look that said, "Yeah I'm holding so what?! If I wasn't she would slow me down."

The fight started out with Link charging at Wolf and slashing him with sword. Wolf however, was able to recover and throw Link up in the air fallowing up with a kick sending straight to the ground.

Meanwhile Peach was hitting Samus with everything that she had from turnips to her frying pan sending the bounty hunter flying. When Samus was coming down though and saw Peach in floating waiting for her to come down she kicked Peach straight to the ground. After this though Peach slapped Samus off of the stage with Link being the last one left to get rid of.

But Wolf had token a lot of damage from Link's sword attacks. He throw Link in the air, but only to be sent flying out of the match by Link downward sword attack. After this Peach quickly grabbed Link and slammed him to the ground and then hit him with her golf club sending out of the match making Wolf and Peach the winners of the first round.

Once Peach had arrived back at the mansion Wolf was standing smirking as he said, "Well, I guess you really are pretty tuff after all Peach."

Blushing Peach replied, "Thank you Wolf. Would you like to go outside with me?"

Shrugging his shoulders Wolf said, "Sure I guess I could do that."

They two then went outside as Marth said out loud, "She doesn't really like him does she?"

He got his answered as Link said, "Why does it matter to you Marth? You're the one who just wanted to be friends with her."

Marth looked down and responded with, "Because I wanted to apologize to her and maybe start over again with her."

Link was about to respond to what Marth had just said, but he felt Samus touch his shoulder he then calmed down and they both walked away.

Marth then started to walk outside as well that is until he saw what look like Peach having her hand on top of Wolf's. However, after shaking that thought out of his head their hands were just on the railing as he thought, "_What's happening to me? Am I jealous that Wolf is with Peach? But there only partners in the tournament at least I hope so."_

He walked outside and said, "Hello Peach how have you been?"

He noticed Peach shudder when he asked that question she didn't turn around at all and asked, "W-Why would you care Marth?"

"Because I still want to be friends with you and I am truly sorry about breaking up with you. He said, stepping a bit closer to her.

She turned around and slapped him as she yelled, "I would never give you another chance after you broke my heart last year!"

"But Peach I-." Marth said, before getting cut off by Wolf who snapped back, "You heard her get out of here!"

Marth slowly put his head down and said, "Fine I see how it is, but remember this I won't give up on you Peach."

She didn't say anything as he left the balcony turning around and slightly glared at Wolf as he thought, "_You better not get involved with Peach Wolf or I'm a bit afraid that I might get jealous."_

After Marth left the balcony Peach slowly took deep breathes as Wolf asked, "You're not going to start crying are you Peach?"

She shook her head as he suggested, "I don't know if it'll help, but I guess I could walk to your room if you wanted me to."

He took her and as they started to walk she looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you Wolf."

But Wolf didn't hear her as he thought, "_What have I gotten myself into?"_

Meanwhile Rosalina was looking for Lucario again even though they not have talked that much yesterday she still enjoyed his company and she was still interested about him and his past.

Sadly while she was looking for him The Shadow Queen put her hand in the air and was about to strike Rosalina down with lighting as she thought, "_I've got you now Rosalina!"_

When she throw her hand down thought Rosalina felt someone grab her and pull her out of harms way as she saw a lighting bolt almost hit her.

She turned and was face to face with Lucario as he asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded as he said, "Good." and the two walked off as the Shadow Queen punched her hand against the wall in angry as she shouted, "Why didn't it hit her?!"

"It's because Lucario saved her that's why it didn't hit her." Someone stated, as she turned around saw Dark Fox standing there.

"Well, if you knew that why didn't you get rid of him?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Hey I just found you and I just happened to see it happened so how would I know that you wanted me to do that?!" He snapped back her.

"Don't you raise your voice at me?!" She shouted back at him.

Shouting right in her face Dark Fox said, "Why because you're a queen?!"

"Yes that is exactly why you rude Fox!" Shadow Queen yelled back.

Dark Fox gave up and just made a gesture at her as he said, "Whatever." and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That next morning Zelda was walking down the halls of the mansion as she was thinking about tomorrow's match which put her and Fox against Toon Link and Nana. She liked that the fact that Nana had a crush on Toon Link. In fact when he first arrived here she thought that the two children were blushing at one another when they first met. So she finally stopped walking and noticed the two were outside as Nana was watching Toon Link shoot his bow.

After Toon Link's arrow hit perfectly on the target Nana said, "Wow Link that was amazing!"

Toon Link Blushed a light pink he replied, "Well, it's not that great Nana."

"Yeah I guess you/re right, but still with you and me together as a team I think we have a good chance of winning our match tomorrow." Nana stated, as the two started to walk inside.

"I don't know Nana from what I heard Fox and Zelda are a pretty good team." Toon Link stated.

'Well, yeah they did almost beat Link and Samus last year in their match against them, but still we have to try and stay positive right?" Nana asked, looking at him.

"Uh, right we've just got to stay positive." Toon Link answered, as the two were now inside and out of Zelda's sight.

The Princess sighed as she thought, _"I wonder what those two where talking about?"_

She snapped out of her thoughts though when someone said, "Zelda?"

She turned around and was face to face with Marth as she responded with, "Oh, hello Marth."

After a bit of awkward silence between the two Marth asked, "Zelda is there anyway of Peach wanting to be with me again?"

"Why would want to be with her again if you never loved her?" Zelda asked, holding back her anger.

"Because I do feel horrible about what I did, but whenever I get a chance to talk to her she either runs away or-." Marth soon stops and looks down at the floor as Zelda asked, "Or what Marth?"

"Or either she's with…Wolf." Marth said, standing against a wall.

"Marth the reason is why Peach doesn't want to be with you again is because you admitted that you did not love her like she loved you." Zelda explained, while she noticed Marth sink his head down to where his bangs were covering his eyes.

"I see so that is why she's doesn't want to be with me." Marth stated, as he added, "But Zelda you're wrong I do love Peach. I just didn't realize it until now."

"I'm sorry Marth, but Peach is happy with Wolf now so there's no way that she would ever go back to you." Zelda calmly and gently snapped back at the Prince.

Zelda then noticed that Marth was becoming very angry as he said, "You're wrong Zelda."

She tried to back away from him, but he grabbed her arm and then her neck as he shouted, "YOU"RE WRONG!" And when Zelda looked into his eyes she did not see the normal dark blue eyes. Instead they were as black as darkness itself as Marth tighten his grip around Zelda's throat. Soon everything was staring to become very hazy around her.

Until she woke up from the nightmare and was sweating bullets as she breathed heavily trying to calm down.

She soon heard Fox wake up as he put his arm around her and asked, "Zelda are you OK? You look like something terrible just happened."

She couldn't hold in the tears as she started to cry on his shoulder as she said, "Oh, Fox it was terrible. I dreamt that Marth didn't believe me that Peach had moved on and he was choking me."

After she said this Fox put his other arm around her and held her there as he ran his fingers through her hair as he replied, "Don't worry Zelda it'll be alright. Everything will be alright."

**AH! I bet no one saw that coming huh? Well, how was it now the match between Fox, Zelda, Toon Link, and Nana is the real deal. But you'll have to wait and see if Zelda's dream actually comes true or not. Sorry that it's a short chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that morning before the Zelda went through the portal fight in her match so looked over at Marth and thought, "_It had to have been a dream. Marth would never want to hurt anyone. But when I looked into his eyes in my dream they weren't his eyes. I hope nothing horrible will happen to him." _Then it hit her what if it wasn't a dream, but a vision warning her that something terrible was going to happen to Marth. She didn't want to think about it as she went through the portal knowing that Fox, Toon Link, and Nana had waited long enough for the match to start.

The four were fighting on the pirate ship as Zelda used her magic to warp both Fox and herself onto the stage while Toon Link and Nana were shown coming out of an explosion. The fight started with Toon Link rushing in and hitting Zelda with his sword, but only to be thrown by Fox. Nana quickly rushed in and throws Fox in air and Toon Link used his spin attack on him causing a good amount of damage.

Meanwhile Nana hit Zelda with her hammer, but only to be sent in the air by Din's Fire. While Nana was starting to fall to the ground Zelda jumped into the air and sent her out of match with a another magic attack.

While the ship was being thrown into the air by a tornado Toon Link and Fox were still fighting one another. That is until Zelda hit Toon Link with Din's Fire again, but while she had hit the boy she had actually hit a Smash Ball that had appeared on the field. Fox jumped and broke it with a kick, and as the two glowed a Triforce symbol surrounded Toon Link and kept him in place as Fox and Zelda both nodded at one another and Zelda fired her light arrow and Fox shot his blaster that shot out a golden beam. And when the two collided Toon Link was sent off screen making Fox and Zelda the winners.

When the Fox and Zelda came back they noticed Nana walking with Toon Link as she asked, "Are you okay Link?"

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for asking though." Toon Link said, as the two left the grand hall.

Zelda noticed however, that Fox was glaring at someone. She already knew who that someone was Wolf. She also noticed that Peach wasn't next to him and so she wondered where Peach could have gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Flashback during Fox and Zelda's match**

_Peach was just walking into the grand hall as she noticed that the next match in the tournament had started. She looked around for a while and saw Wolf standing against a wall focusing on the match._

_She walked towards him and greeted him with, "Hello Wolf how are you this morning?"_

_Wolf just responded with a wave and, "I'm fine."_

_Peach nodded as she asked, "You wouldn't mind coming with me to the kitchen would you Wolf?"_

_Wolf didn't answer so Peach said, "Wolf are you-."_

_She was cut off by Wolf's hand as he said, "Look Peach I'm trying to find out who our opponents will be for later on in the tournament. So why don't you just wait for me there and I'll come later after the match."_

_She nodded and said, "I'll be in the kitchen waiting for you then."_

_He also nodded as she left the grand hall and headed towards the kitchen._

**End Flashback after Fox and Zelda's match (in the kitchen)**

Peach was still standing nest the kitchen counter with her cake in her hands. She had made the cake as a way to say thank you to Wolf for being mostly kind towards her. But since he hadn't come yet she started to have doubts as she thought, "_Maybe he isn't coming."_

She quickly shook her head and said, "No he'll be here I know he will. I'll just wait for a while longer."

She then sat down and let a sigh as she continued to wait for Wolf to show up.

Back in the grand hall Zelda approached Wolf as she asked, "Wolf where's Peach?"

Wolf shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "I don't know where she is."

"Well, didn't she tell you?" Zelda asked, getting slightly annoyed.

Wolf thought a moment until Daisy said, "She said that she would been waiting for you in the kitchen."

"What?" Wolf shouted, as he left the grand hall in flash.

He then stopped and said, "You know there's no way that you and Fox are going to beat ma and Peach."

As he was leaving Zelda let out, "We'll see about that."

Fox nodded in agreement as the two headed outside.

Before they left however, Rosalina asked, "Zelda you wouldn't happen to have another type of bow would you?"

She turned and asked, "Well, yes I have a sliver bow and some sliver arrows, but why do need them Rosalina?"

"Well, since I arrived here someone's been trying to hurt, but Lucario always seems to save and I just want to see if I could maybe return the favor to him. Rosalina stated, trying not to blush.

Zelda smiled as she said, "I understand I'll go get them for you."

As she was starting to however, she felt a slight pain in her stomach as held it with hand.

Fox noticed this and walked towards her as asked, "Zelda are you alright?"

She nodded and was about to go back to the room, but Fox placed his hand on her shoulder as he said, "Let me go get those things for Rosalina I think you need some rest after that match."

She nodded as the two where walking out of grand hall and towards their room.

Zelda however, worried as she thought, "_I hope Fox doesn't find out about anything or he'll be protective in our up coming match."_

Meanwhile Peach was about to give up on waiting and head back towards her room. She heard a voice as it said, "Sorry about no showing up right away."

She turned and smiled at Wolf as she replied, "It's okay I knew you'd show up sooner or later."

Wolf began to blush as she continued with, "And I make you something as a way to say thank you for being so kind to me."

She put the cake in front of her as Wolf asked, "You made this?"

She nodded as he stated, "It looks pretty good."

She let out a giggle as he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." She said, as she cut a piece out for him and then herself to enjoy.

**Well, that's it for this chapter and I know these past ones aren't as long as the others, but I hope their still good enough for everyone. The next will focus more so on Mario, Daisy, Dark Fox, and Shadow Queen. And maybe there will be some Lucario and Rosalina moments too. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That next day Daisy was very excited about her match tomorrow. If Mario and her won their match then not only would they go on in the tournament, but Daisy could finally get paid back on the Shadow Queen for trying to hurt Rosalina over and over again.

"I can't wait for our match tomorrow Mario." Daisy stated, as she started to get excited.

"Yes-a I'm looking-a forward to-a it too-a Daisy." Mario said.

"Why are you looking forward to the match tomorrow? Are looking forward to losing?" The voice said.

Daisy quickly turned around and shouted, "Hey!"

Shadow Queen just smirked as she said, "Hey what Daisy? You know that you can't beat me."

"Actually I know that I can beat you." Daisy snapped back.

"Oh, really now and why is that just because Mario beat me." Shadow Queen asked, as Daisy nodded she laughed and said, "Oh, how cute."

Mario noticed Daisy becoming very angry as he said, "Now-a Daisy stay-a calm we-a can beat-a her in-a our match-a tomorrow."

"Yes that's right Daisy listen to your plumber hero and wait to be humiliated tomorrow." Shadow Queen stated, as she started to laugh again.

Daisy couldn't hold her anger in any longer as lunged at the Shadow Queen She then started to punch, kick, and slap the Shadow Queen for making her comments about her and Mario. But the Shadow Queen tripped Daisy and was about to fight back, but Dark Fox got in the way and said, "I had a feeling you would cause more trouble."

"What's it to you and get out of my way!" Shadow Queen shouted, as Mario helped Daisy up and then the two left the grand hall so that the two "dark" smashers could settle this little argument.

Crossing his arms Dark Fox stated, "You know I think your just jealous that Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina have a special someone in their lives."

"Humph! I'm not jealous of those three losers!" Shadow Queen snapped back at Dark Fox.

He couldn't take it anymore as he shouted, "Alright that's it I've had with you!"

"What are you talking about?" Shadow Queen asked.

"I'm talking about your attitude! If you can't stop what you're doing for one minute and think about other people's feelings then I'm sorry but from now you're just my partner and nothing more!"

He stormed out of grand hall leaving the Shadow Queen without looking back. As he was leaving however, she felt something roll down her face and when she placed her hand over it as she gasped and said, "Oh no I'm turning into_**her!"**_

Meanwhile Toon Link and Nana were walking around the mansion as Nana asked, "So Link did you hear that their going to be a dance after the finals in the tournament?"

Blushing Toon Link said, "Really? Well, uh do you want to go to the dance with Nana?"

Also blushing Nana answered with, "I would really like going to the with Link."

The continued to blush, but as they were walking they held each other hand.

Meanwhile Ike and Krystal had just finished training and were having a nice conversation with each other.

"Your staff is really something Krystal." Ike said as he sat nest to her under a tree.

"Thank you Ike and your swordplay is really something as well." Krystal replied.

"Thanks." Ike said.

For few moments there was a bit of awkward silence between the two until Ike asked, "So have you heard about the dance Krystal."

"Yes I've heard it why do you ask?" Krystal replied, now looking at him.

"Well, because I was hoping that you accompany me to the dance once our is over." Ike said.

"I would be more then happy to Ike. And I think that no matter who face in the finals that we will be the winners." Krystal stated with confidence.

"I agree completely with you there Krystal." Ike said, as they both put one arm around each other without even noticing it.

**Oh, man I am so not happy with the way these chapters keep on ending too short for me. I wonder if I'm doing something wrong here. Anyway review and tomorrow is the final match in the first round matches and did you know who the Shadow Queen was referring to and it wasn't Daisy, or Rosalina.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That next day Mario, Daisy, Dark Fox, and Shadow Queen were teleported from the mansion and onto Skyworld as both Mario and Daisy jumped out of warpipe as Mario said, "Let's-a go!" and as Daisy jumped out of the pipe she shouted, "Daisy!" Dark Fox and Shadow Queen both came onto the stage by coming out of portal of darkness.

And so the match began with Daisy going right after the Shadow Queen as she hit her with her baseball bat and then shot a Bomb-Bomb from a Snifit that she had whistled onto the stage. Shadow Queen fought back by hitting Daisy with a lighting attack and then smacking her to the ground.

Mario on the hand was hitting Dark Fox with everything that he had and was about to finish him off. That is until Dark Fox rolled out of way and kicked Mario and soon fallowed it up grabbing him and sending flying in the air.

After a while of trading blows with each other a Smash Ball appeared on the stage as everyone jumped up to get it (luckily all of platforms on the stage were nothing but clouds now). And in the end Shadow Queen broke the item and after while of glowing she walked to Dark Fox and she kissed him very passionately as a huge blast of darkness engulfed the stage (kind of like a Subspace Bomb) sending both Mario and Daisy out of match making Dark Fox and Shadow Queen the winners.

Once the four had gotten back to the mansion Dark Fox asked, "What was that kiss about back there Shadow Queen?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She snapped back as she walked away all the while blushing a faint red.

Dark Fox just stood there as he thought, "_What in the world has gotten into her?"_

**So was anyone surprised about who won the match? And sorry if the match was kind of short, but I promise that the rest of matches will be longer. Anyway I will update tomorrow and who knows maybe tomorrow Wolf will tell Peach that he likes her.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That fallowing afternoon Fox, Zelda, Wolf, and Peach were outside to get some fresh air. And as they were outside they began to have a conversation amongst themselves.

"So Wolf what did Peach give you a few days ago?" Zelda asked.

Wolf lightly blushed and answered, "A cake."

Zelda smiled as she said, "That's nice and I had a feeling that Peach would do something like that."

"Well, it wasn't that special of a gift." Peach stated, now also blushing.

Fox responded with, "Well, it was still a very nice thing to do for him Peach."

Zelda started to feel a sharp pain her in stomach as she said, "I've got to go!"

"Zelda wait!" Fox shouted, he turned around and added, "Sorry to run off like this guys, but something's been wrong with Zelda for sometime now."

"We get it Fox just go see if she's alright." Wolf said, as Fox ran off after her.

"Wolf would you like to sit under a tree with me?" Peach asked.

Wolf simply replied with, "Sure." as the two headed towards one of the trees by the lake.

Meanwhile Rosalina had just spotted Lucario as he was looking out onto the lake. She approached him as she said, "Hello Lucario."

He turned and smiled at her as he said, "Hello Rosalina."

He then noticed the bow and arrows behind her as he asked, "Rosalina why do have a bow and arrows with you?"

"Oh, I just have those incase I have to myself." Rosalina stated, as she noticed Lucario turn back around as he responded with, "So does this mean you don't me to protect you?"

"No not all. I just wanted to return the favor if given the chance." Rosalina said, as she waited for Lucario to answer back.

After about a moment or two of silence Lucario replied with, "I understand Rosalina I will still protect you then."

Rosalina then stood next him and said, "Thank you." as she held onto his paw.

On the hand other Fox had found Zelda sitting against a fountain as he sat next her and asked, "Okay Zelda tell me what's wrong?"

Zelda looked up at him teary eyed as she answered, "I-I can't."

"Zelda we told each other when we got married that there would be no secrets between us." Fox stated, as Zelda nodded he continued with, "And plus I told about my past relationship with Krystal."

She looked up at him and said, "Yes you did tell me about that so I guess it's only far that I tell what's bothering me."

She then hugged him as she said, "But could we please wait a little bit I need to rest after all of that running."

Fox nodded and she fell asleep he thought, "_I wonder what's wrong with her?"_

Meanwhile Wolf was holding Peach in his arms under a tree by the lake as Peach asked out of blue, "Wolf do you like me?"

This caught Wolf off guard as he said, "What?"

"I asked if you like me." Peach stated, as she waited for an answered.

Not getting one right away she asked, "Well, do you?"

"Well, I don't know Peach do you like me?" Wolf asked back, trying to reframe from blushing.

"Actually I do like you Wolf very much so." Peach said, as she looked up at him.

"Wait why do you like me?" Wolf asked.

"Well, let's see for one you're nice to me. And two is because I think deep down you're really great guy." Peach said, as Wolf scuffed at the last sentence.

"But it's true even if you're not nice to a lot of people here you can still right you're mistakes." Peach said.

Looking away Wolf asked, "So who told you about my mistakes Fox?"

"Yes, but he felt I should know about your past with him and even thought you two don't like each other that much my feelings for you would not change no matter what." Peach said, as she looked at him and he was smiling down at her.

"Well, after hearing all of that Peach I know now that my feeling for you would not change at all either." Wolf replied.

Peach looked up at him and asked, "Do you mean that Wolf? Does that mean you like me?"

Wolf nodded as he answered, "Yes very much so." He then gently run his hand across her face as they met for a short kiss.

Sadly for Marth though he just happened to see that little moment and the kiss as he thought, "_Come on don't crack. You told yourself that you wanted Peach to be happy no matter who she was with."_

He then saw Peach lay her head down on Wolf's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Marth stared in disbelief as he thought, _"Okay now I have to do something to stop this once and for all."_

Back in front of the fountain Zelda finally felt that she should come clear to Fox about what was bothering her.

She could a deep breathe and said, "Fox you know how we've been talking about having a family?"

Fox nodded as she replied with, "Well, I-I'm."

"Yes Zelda what is it?" Fox said, now grabbing her hands thinking she was going to faint at any moment.

Taking another deep breathe Zelda said, "I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That fallowing morning Marth was pacing in his room from one side to the other as he said out loud, "Why in the world would Peach want to fall in love with some low life like Wolf!?" He then pictured Peach in Wolf's arms and as he did he shuddered at the thought and ended with, "Well, at least they don't love each other yet. So maybe I can still do something about this to break them apart." He then left his room to go think of something that could easily get under Wolf's skin to were he wouldn't want to be anywhere near Peach ever again.

In the grand hall Link and Samus were talking amongst themselves until they saw Donkey Kong ran outside from the mansion with Daisy over his shoulder as she pounded on him and said, "Let me go you big ape! Mario help me!"

Mario could be seen running after them as he shouted back, "Don't-a worry Daisy-a I'll save-a you."

Looking in disbelief Link asked, "What was that about?"

Samus just shrugged her shoulders as she answered, "Who knows."

Back in the hallway Marth was walking towards the grand hall until he noticed Wolf standing next Peach's door.

"_He must be waiting for Peach for their match against Fox and Zelda." _Marth thought.

Walking past him he again thought, _"Don't say anything to him they have a match to focus on."_

However, he laughed and said, "You know I don't she loves you."

Wolf opened his eye and asked, "What did you just say Marth?"

"_Nice job. Now you're in for it." _Marth's inner voice told him.

"Uh I didn't say anything." He said, but he accidentally let out, "You worthless space pirate."

"You better watch what you say Marth." Wolf said, as he put his hands into fits that show off his claws.

"Those claws don't scare me Wolf O'Donnell." Marth said, but not sooner did you say this was he thrown against the wall with one of Wolf's claws within an inch away from his face.

"Do I scare you now?" Wolf against glaring at him.

Smirking Marth replied with, "No that doesn't scare me since I know that no matter how many threats you make I will try my best to break you two apart."

Wolf was about ready to bash his face in, but he then heard Peach's door open slowly as he let go of Marth who dusted himself off and whispered, "Like I said no matter what you do to me that won't change the fact that Peach will never fall in love with you. You worthless space pirate."

Wolf growled at Marth as he walked away as Peach was just closing her room door. She noticed that Wolf was glaring at something so she asked, "Wolf is everything alright?"

He quickly snapped out of his trance like state and answered, "Yeah everything's fine Peach. Now let's go we have a match to win."

Peach nodded as the two went into the grand hall and awaited Fox and Zelda's arrival so that they could get the match started.

Before the match started Samus couldn't hold anything back as she asked, "Link how do you feel about us having a family?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind having a family, but are you talking about right now?" Link asked, not really confused, but more so taken aback by Samus's question.

Shaking her head Samus answered, "No of course not right now, but in the future and I'm so glad that you do want to have a family and I will do everything to protect our child when we have one."

Pulling her into a hug Link stated, "And I'll make sure to protect you both if I have too."

After about a few minutes Fox and Zelda had finally came to the grand hall and the four left the grand hall and ended up on the Temple stage.

Zelda and Fox teleported on the stage by Zelda's magic. While Wolf's Wolfen flow down and landed on the stage as Wolf jumped out of cockpit with Peach in his arms. He set her down and quickly took his stance as the fight began with both Fox and Wolf hit each other canceling out each other's moves. That is until Wolf grabbed Fox and then slammed him down to the ground fallowing up by shooting his blaster at his rival.

Peach on the other hand was beating Zelda in almost every turn as she slapped her, hit her with a frying pan, and then with her tennis racket. However, Zelda jumped back onto the stage and hit Peach with Din's Fire and fallowed up with a kick sending the other princess flying in the air.

Right after Zelda did that move a Smash Ball appeared on stage as Fox kicked it, but Wolf was the one who broke it completely by jumping off of Fox and punching it. Soon after they glowed Wolf's Wolfen appeared on stage again as Wolf grabbed Peach's hand and they both got inside the Wolfen as it started to go up in the air.

However, instead of flying away Fox noticed that the bottom of aircraft was opening up and soon one huge Smart Bomb appeared on the stage. All of sudden Fox noticed that a second fell a bit closer to the two of them and when he grabbed Zelda's hand to try and get out of there they were cut off by another Smart Bomb in front of them. They tried to run the other way, but yet again they were cut off by a final Smart Bomb. And once Fox was going to call down his Arwing Wolf pressed the button and all four of the Smart Bombs exploded engulfing the stage and sending the couple off screen and out of match for good making Wolf and Peach the winners and now they were going to face Dark Fox and Shadow Queen in fallowing day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning Marth had thought of (in his mind) a brilliant plan to break up Wolf and Peach. He would force Zelda to use her magic to turn into Peach and force her to tell Wolf that she (meaning Peach) did not love him anymore. He was hoping that after Wolf heard this he would leave the mansion for good and never want to come back. And after walking in grand hall for a few moments he turned around to see Zelda enter the grand hall and stare out the window.

"This is going to be easier than I thought_."_ Marth said under his breathe as he approached Zelda.

"Hello Zelda." Marth said, as she turned around.

Looking down at the ground Zelda responded with, "Oh, hello Marth."

"So Zelda where is Fox?" Marth asked.

Zelda raised an eye brow as she answered, "His in our room about ready to come watch the next match with me. Why do you ask?"

Smirking Marth replied, "Because that's not where he is."

He then pulled out a mirror (like in Beauty and the Beast) from his back as he said, "Show us where Fox really is."

Soon an image appeared on the mirror as Zelda moved closer to it as it showed Fox and Krystal sitting on a bench outside of the mansion. Her eyes quickly widen as she saw Fox kissing Krystal very lovely like he would to her.

She started to break down into tears as she said, "It can't be true Ike loves Krystal not Fox. And plus we've been together since the last tournament. So you're just trying to trick me."

"I am not lying Zelda even take a listen and you'll believe me." Marth suggested all the while hiding a smirk on his face knowing that it was one of Zelda's secret fears that Fox would still had feelings for Krystal. And when Marth put the mirror in front of her it became real

"Fox I never told you this, but I still love you." Krystal stated, as Fox put arm around.

"I still love you too Krystal." Fox replied, as they hugged one another.

Zelda didn't want to hear anymore of this as she pushed the mirror down and started to cry leaning against the wall.

Marth bent down as he asked, "So Zelda will help me."

Zelda shook her head as she snapped back, "Never I still say that that wasn't Fox who was with Krystal."

"Fine I see how it is." Marth said, as he took out his sword and put the point of the blade against Zelda's throat as he finished with, "Then you won't ever be with him again if you don't help me."

"W-What do you want me to do?" Zelda asked, fear in voice.

"Oh, nothing much I just need you to turn into Peach for me." Marth responded.

Sadly there was nothing Zelda could do as she was surrounded by light and when it went away she stood in front of Marth not as Sheik, but as Peach. However, her hair was pulled back like Sheik's, but Marth didn't seem to care as he said, "Prefect now go find Wolf and tell him that you don't love him anymore. "Princess Peach"."

Zelda slowly nodded her head as she walked down the hallway with Marth still holding his against her back. Along the way Marth set the mirror down as he thought, "_Now all Fox has to do is look into the mirror and I'll have ruined two relationships instead of just one."_

After awhile walking Marth and "Peach" found Wolf skimming through a book as Marth pushed "Peach" into the library almost making her fall. However, she looked up saw Wolf staring down at her as he asked, "Are you okay Peach?"

"I-I um yes I'm alright thank you Wolf." "Peach" said, as she stood up.

Wolf the noticed her hair was tied up different so he said, "I like your nice hair style trying something new are we?"

"Peach" nodded as Marth looked on with impatient look on his as whispered, "Come on "Peach" tell him that you don't love him anymore so he'll leave already."

"Wolf I-I have something to tell you." "Peach" said, looking down at the ground.

"What is it Peach?" Wolf asked.

"I-I." She said, before stopping.

"You what Peach?" Wolf asked, getting closer to her.

"I can't to do this anymore." "Peach" stated, as she was surrounded by light and soon after Zelda stood before Wolf teary eyed.

"Zelda?" Wolf asked, confused.

She nodded as she said, "I'm sorry Wolf, but Marth forced into trying to break you and Peach apart, but I just couldn't do that to my friends."

After Zelda said this both Wolf and her heard clapping as Marth said, "That was a wonderful preformance "Peach" expect I was hoping that you were going to tell Wolf that you did not love him anymore." He pulled out his sword as he finished with, "Oh well, it's a shame that I have to do this to you Zelda, but you leave no with other choice."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Marth charged at Zelda at full speed as she shut her eyes not wanting to see her own death. But instead she heard Marth shout out, "What?"

She opened her eyes and looked in horror as Fox was standing in front of her with Marth's sword sticking out of his back and soaked in his blood as the blade was inches away from her chest.

Marth pulled out his sword as Fox fall and hit the ground.

He put his sword away and walked back towards his room to think up another plan but along the way he thought, "_What have I done?'_

Meanwhile Fox weakly smiled at Zelda as he said, "Well, I'm glad that you're okay." He lightly laughed, but right after coughed out blood as Zelda bent down and started to cry again as she asked, "W-Why did you do that Fox?"

"Because I didn't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Fox stated, before he started to close his eyes.

Zelda gasped as she started to cry harder as she said, "Fox please don't close your eyes! You can't leave me! I don't know what I'll do without you!"

Wolf pulled her up and started to shake her as he shouted, "Zelda get grip on yourself!"

She responded with, "Okay I'll calm down just please stop shaking me."

He stopped and set her down as he said, "Uh sorry about that."

Zelda was going to respond, but soon a voice gasped and said, "What happened to Fox?"

Zelda turned around and saw both Daisy and Mario running towards them from outside of the library.

"Marth was going to kill Zelda, but Fox got in his way." Wolf stated, as he was going to help pick up Fox.

But his hand was cut off by Daisy who smiled and said, "If I remember right you and Peach have a match to win. She then turned to zelda and continued with, "And don't worry Zelda, Mario and I will have Fox as good as new in no time."

Mario looked at Fox's wound as both Zelda and Daisy put Fox over their shoulders and headed down towards the hospital wing.

"You know Zelda after we put stitches in him he probably won't be able to leave for a few days." Mario stated.

Zelda simply shook her head and replied, "That's alright Mario. I was hoping that I could stay with him though."

"Of course you can Zelda." Daisy said, as the group finally made it to the operating room. Daisy and Zelda put Fox on the operating table as Mario said, "Zelda could you please wait outside."

"Of course Mario and thank you, both of you." Zelda said, as Daisy gently closed the door behind Zelda and then going back to helping Mario with saving Fox's life.

In the grand hall Peach was calmly waiting for Wolf while Dark fox and Shadow Queen stood there arms crossed and a sour look on their faces. The silence was soon broken with Wolf busting through the door and out of breathe as Peach asked, "Where were you Wolf?"

He quickly stood up and said, "It doesn't where I was because I'm now." Grabbing her hand he headed towards the teleport and ended with, "And I won't let anyone harm you."

Peach blushed at that statement as they left the mansion soon fallowed by the dark smashers to see who would go on to the finals.

The four arrived on Shadow Moses Island with Wolf jumping out of his Wolfen with Peach in arms as Dark Fox and Shadow Queen both came out of a portal of darkness. Both Wolf and Dark Fox lunged at one another only to cancel out their attacks. Once Wolf grabbed Dark Fox and throwing him up in the air however, he did many combos adding up the damage to the dark smasher very quickly.

Meanwhile Peach had been hitting the Shadow Queen with her tennis racket, frying pan, and finally her golf club. But the Shadow Queen jumped off of the wall and hit Peach with a bolt of lighting, but Peach side stepped it easily and sent the Shadow Queen out of the match with her frying pan. She turned and hit Dark Fox with a heart which gave Wolf the chance to send the dark smasher off screen making Wolf and Peach the winners.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few hours had pasted seen Mario and Daisy had started operating on Fox. Zelda was trying to wait calmly and patiently in chair, but mind wouldn't stop thinking of what Daisy would say when she would open the door.

And as if on cue the door to the operating room did open as Daisy said, "Zelda I have something to tell you."

Zelda quickly got out of the chair and asked, "Is Fox alright?"

"Hey you ruined my surprise." Daisy said, jokingly as she added, "Yeah Fox is going to be okay. He hasn't woken up yet, but that's only because of some much blood that was lost."

"I see." Zelda answered, looking down at the floor.

"Hey don't worry we've already got that taken care of." Daisy said, as she led Zelda inside and showed her the container of blood with a wire going down into his arm.

Zelda sighed with relief as Mario said, "If-a you want-a Zelda you-a can stay-a here for-a tonight."

"Thank you Mario." Zelda replied, as both Mario and Daisy left to go to bed.

"Zelda walked over to Fox's bed and kissed him lightly on the cheek as she let out, "I'm so relieved that you're going to be alright Fox."

She then walked over to a chair and laid her head on a pillow that Daisy had put there for her as she fall asleep hoping that Fox would be awake when she woke up.

That next morning Zelda woke up as she called out, "Fox."

She looked over and saw that he was still not awake yet.

Someone then said, "Hey don't worry Zelda with the container out of blood he should wake up any time now."

She looked up and saw Daisy in the doorway with a smile on her face as she said, "Come on let's go get some breakfast."

"No thank you I'm not hungry." Zelda stated, trying to act like she was fine.

Daisy walked over and said, "You know if you wanted to eat in here all you had to do was ask."

"Really you don't mind." Zelda replied, getting up.

"No not at all Zelda. You don't make a mess when you eat unlike a certain someone we all know." Daisy stated, as the two laughed a little from the joke and gently shut the door behind them.

Meanwhile Toon Link and Nana were both outside as Toon Link had just shot another arrow marking it perfectly on the target.

Nana clapped as she said, "Nice shot Link."

"Thanks." Toon Link replied, as he put his bow and arrows away.

Nana looked down at the ground as she said, "Uh Link?"

He turned around and replied, "Yeah Nana."

She blushed as she asked, "Do you think I could visit you sometime in your Hyrule."

"Actually how about you we go on adventure when the tournament's over and we explore the Great Sea." Toon Link suggested.

"That sounds like fun Link." Nana replied, as the two then headed back inside.

On the other hand Lucario and Rosalina were standing outside a balcony when out of no where another lighting bolt was about to hit Rosalina, but Lucario was able to pull her out of harm's way.

"You have gotten in my way for the last time you stupid Pokemon!" Shadow Queen shouted, as she charged at Lucario.

And when Lucario was about to attack her, the Shadow Queen put her hand around Lucario's neck and when she enclosed her hand electricity was going through Lucario's body as he screamed in pain.

Rosalina quickly picked up her bow and an arrow and pulled back the bow sting hoping that it would make a direct hit. When she let go of sting the arrow landed right in Shadow Queen's arm where the electricity was coming it stopped instantly as the Shadow Queen let go of Lucario's throat and looked in horror as her arm had a silver arrow sticking out of it with blood dripping onto the floor.

Dark Fox just happened to see the Shadow Queen as she screamed, "No how is this possible I shouldn't be able to be hurt by a weakly like you!" She was going to attack, but Dark Fox got in front of her and they both left the balcony in a teleport of darkness.

Once they were gone Rosalina set her bow down and bent down next to Lcuario as she asked, "Are you alright?"

He nodded as she helped him up and the two looked out over the balcony again.

Meanwhile Zelda was slowly eating her breakfast as she looked down at the plate of food not really in the mood to eat.

She was about to leave the room when she heard someone ask, "Hey what smells good?"

She turned and saw Fox slowly sitting up as she let out a, "Fox."

**And that's were I'll leave off for this chapter. Don't worry though I plan updating later on tonight. Sorry I didn't have this up yesterday.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fox smiled as he looked over and said, "Oh, hey Zelda."

She broke down into tears of joy as ran over and hugged him as she said, "Fox I'm glad that you're alive."

"I am too Zelda. But if you're not careful I won't be okay." Fox stated, trying to ignore the pain.

Zelda gasped lightly and said, "I'm sorry Fox."

There was a bit of silence between them until Zelda asked, "So um do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"No that's alright I'll go get it." Fox answered, as he tried to get up a sharp pain made him fall back on the bed.

He was going to try again, but Zelda placed her hand on his chest as she said, "Please don't hurt yourself more I'll go get you something eat."

She kissed him on the cheek and then left to go get him some food.

Meanwhile Wolf and Peach had just left the mansion to face off against Ike and Krystal for championship and right to be called "best couple" in the whole mansion.

The two teams where going to fight on the Lylat Cruise as Wolf jumped out of his Wolfen with Peach in his arms as set down. At that exact moment Ike and Krystal warped onto the stage by Ike's Warp Magic. The match started with Ike charging at Wolf, but only to side stepped and then kick into the air. Wolf then jumped up after him and sent him flying down onto the ground.

Peach on the other hand was fairly even with Krystal because when she would hit her with her frying pan Krystal would come back and hit her with her staff or used magic on her. This continued until Peach grabbed Krystal and slapped her sending her flying off screen. Krystal was going to grab onto the end, but she was sent flying by Peach who had hit her with crown sending even more off screen and soon she was out of the match.

Now that remained was Ike who ran at Peach once she landed and sent up in the air. He was going to send her out of match, but he was cut off by Wolf who sent him flying downward again with his meteor smash. Which was Ike's end as his Aether could not get him close enough to the edge of the stage. And once he fell it made Wolf and Peach the winners of this year's tournament.

Back in the operating room Fox was waiting for Zelda to come back with his food. He soon heard the door open as Zelda walked in with a tray of food in her hands. She walked over and set down in front of him and when he was going to take a bite of it she said, "Wait please let me do that for you Fox."

"Zelda you don't have to-." Fox stated, before Zelda cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

"I know I don't have to Fox, but I want to take of care of you so that you can recover more quickly." Zelda said, as she began to feed Fox.

**Well, that it for this chapter and tomorrow is the big dance. And there might be a very special moment between Wolf and Peach, but you'll just have to wait and see.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That fallowing evening Wolf was standing outside of Peach's doorway wearing a sleeveless tuxedo as he waiting for Peach to come out so that they could join everyone else in the grand hall. After a few minutes of waiting the door finally opened and when Wolf looked at Peach he actually stared in awe.

She was wearing a purple dress with the same look as her regular pink dress. However, this one had diamonds on the edges of the dress making it shine in sunlight. But what caught Wolf the most was that she wasn't wearing her crown and she even had her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He continued to stare as Peach asked, "Wolf is everything alright?"

Quickly snapping out of the trance he replied, "Yeah everything's fine. So are you ready to go?'

She nodded and two headed towards the grand hall ready to enjoy the night hoping that nothing would ruin it.

Meanwhile Lucario and Rosalina were watching the sunset as Lucario said, "I forgot to say thank you for what you did yesterday Rosalina."

Lightly blushing Rosalina replied, "It was nothing Lucario really."

He turned and said, "Well, it may seem that way to you, but now I hope their someway I repay you."

"But you all ready have." Rosalina stated, as she gently took one of his paws.

Lucario gave her questionable look as she continued, "It's because you've always been there to save me if something terrible was going to happen me." She then kissed him on the cheek as she finished with, "And I also hope that we can learn more about each other."

Lucario blushed as he answered, "Me too Rosalina."

Back inside the grand hall Dark Fox was dancing with the Shadow Queen and even though her left arm was in sling they managed.

"So why did you help me yesterday Fox?" Shadow Queen asked, looking away.

"Well, I had a funny feeling that something had happened to you and so I just wanted to make that you weren't seriously hurt." Dark Fox stated, as they continued to dance.

"You did, but why?" Shadow Queen asked.

Dark Fox chuckled a bit as he said, "It's because I love you."

Shadow Queen's eyes widen at the word "love" since she had always thought that she didn't really need anyone to care for her or vise versa. But for some reason whenever she was around Dark Fox she felt somehow safe even when she didn't want to admit it.

She finally looked back up at him and said, "I l-love you too."

Zelda on the other hand was in operating with Fox as she was very happy that this would be his last day in there.

After Zelda had told him about yesterday match he looked down and said, "You know Zelda you don't have to stay in here with me."

She stood up and slowly walked towards and laid next him as she responded with, "No it's alright it wouldn't be as fun without you being there Fox."

He smiled at her as she instantly fell asleep on his shoulder and he placed his arms around her.

Meanwhile Ike and Krystal were dancing as well, as Ike said, "You know Krystal when we get back to Telius I'm not sure how the people will react saying us together."

"That's alright Ike. It doesn't matter what they think at first, but I'm sure with time they'll get use to seeing me. And I know you'll always be there by my side right?" Krystal asked.

"Of course Krystal I will always look out for you since I know you would do the same for me." Ike stated, as they hugged one another.

Outside of mansion Wolf and Peach had just finishing dancing with another as she looked up him and asked, "Wolf where do you plan on going after this tournament?"

He looked away and down at the ground as he answered, "You know Peach I really don't know."

Peach was going to respond, but she was cut off by someone else who said, "Aww, is the big bad wolf turning soft because he knows that he has no where to go."

They both turned around and saw Marth smirking outside of the doorway as Wolf snapped back, "How would you know that?!"

"Because you're a space pirate and I bet that you've done some many horrible things in your life that you would get the death sentence right away." Marth stated, smirking.

Wolf quickly stood up and was about to kill Marth, that is until he heard Peach crying as she said, "Marth why do you always have to lie about Wolf?"

"Because it's all true that's why." Marth stated, as she slowly shook her head and started to run through the woods.

Wolf quickly let go of Marth as he ran after Peach while he called out her name.

**Sorry but the special moment between Wolf and Peach will start the next chapter. And the next chapter is also the last chapter of this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Peach continued to run through the woods with tears in her eyes as they did not stop running down her face. And at this point it matter where she ended up as long as it was nowhere near the mansion. However, she finally found a stomp to on. And as she walked towards it she noticed a flower withered and about to fall off it's stem at any moment. She bent down and looked at the faded blue rose, she was both surprised and amazed that such a rare of rose was out here in the woods this whole time. She also noticed that with so many trees it probably hadn't got that much when it rained. She quickly looked around for some water for the flower, but before she moved she noticed that some of her tears were falling onto it and she wasn't even crying anymore.

Someone then said, "You know for a princess you do run fast Peach."

She stood and turned around and saw Wolf standing against somewhat out of breathe.

"Oh, Wolf I didn't think you would fallow me here." Peach stated, walking towards him.

Standing up straight Wolf asked, "Didn't you hear me call your name?"

"No I didn't, but that's alright because you're here now and I'm sorry for running off like that it's just." Peach said, before stopping and looking down at the ground.

"It's just you don't know how you feel me?" Wolf asked.

"No it's not that it's just I hope that if I'm with you and if we show everyone all of the good things that you've done that maybe we won't have to run off and hide when I go back with you." Peach stated, as she placed her head on his chest.

"What does this mean that you." Wolf asked, stopping midway as Peach nodded and answered, "Yes this means that-that I love you Wolf."

Wolf wasn't sure of what to say so he kissed her very passionately which caught Peach off guard at first, but as the kiss lengthened she returned the passion to him as time seemed to stand still as they pulled away and stared at one another lovely.

However, this special moment was cut short as Marth came up from behind Wolf and knocked him unconscious.

He then grabbed Peach roughly and throw her to ground as he shouted, "Look into the mirror Peach and you'll see that I'm not lying!"

She quickly grabbed mirror and said, "No." she then throw it at a nearby tree as it smashed and turned into dust from the impact.

Marth lowered his head that you could no longer see his eyes as he snapped back, "That was a very big mistake Peach."

He pulled out his sword and was about to seriously harm the princess, but the rose caught his eye as he moved towards it and when he was about to crush it his head started to thumb with pain as he backed away from the flower and shouted, "No you can't take your body yet I'm not done yet!"

A bright flash soon emerged as Peach shielded her eyes and once it was gone she looked and saw the black Marth lying down on the ground. However, she then noticed the "real" Marth straight across from him and when she then noticed that Dark Marth was started to get up as he at Marth and said, "Humph! It seems that he was truly a weakly after all."

He looked at Peach as he charged at her, she screamed but it was short as she heard metal clash with metal. She looked up and noticed that one of Wolf's metal claws had stopped the sword as Dark Marth shouted, "Why don't you stop getting my way!"

He then broke free of Wolf's grasp, but was soon met with a punch to face as Wolf's claws dug into his skin. He backed away and looked at the blood on his glove as he said, "Why won't you die you no good space pirate!"

"What a minute so it was _**you**_that was calling a space pirate not Marth?" Wolf asked.

Dark Marth laughed, as he replied, "That's right I'm here now thanks to this weakly who found the mirror."

"So you're his jealously in human form." Wolf stated, as angry started build up inside of him.

"Yes that's right and once Marth saw you two together he was very happy for Peach. However, I waited to change that so whenever he would accidentally look into the mirror that is when I would take over his body." Dark Marth stated, all while smirking.

Right after Dark Marth said this though he left through a portal of darkness as Wolf looked at it and said, "Peach I'm going after him you stay here."

"No this is my fight Wolf you have to stay and be with Peach." Someone said.

They both turned and saw Marth stand up and slowly walk through the portal, but as he was about to enter it he heard Peach start cry again as he replied, "Please Peach don't cry for me I've done enough damage here."

He then enter the portal and said, "Please Peach be happy again, but this time with the person that you love. And Wolf please never Peach's side and always look out for her and always be there for her like I should have."

Wolf nodded as Marth smiled and waved goodbye as the portal closed completely with no way of coming back.

Peach quickly ran into Wolf's arms again as she said ,"I can't believe that all this time I thought that the "real" Marth was causing all of this trouble, but it was really a fake."

Wolf nodded as Peach asked, "Wolf what's wrong?"

"Well, I just realized that I never got the chance earlier to tell you that I love you too Peach." Wolf stated, Peach hugged him after hearing the last part of that sentence.

"So you'll never leave me?" Peach asked, with hope in her eyes.

"No I will never leave Peach I will stay with you and love you for now until of the end of time." Wolf answered, as the two started to walk back towards the mansion.

However, what they didn't notice was that the blue rose from earlier had fully bloomed again and stood straight up as the sunlight shined around it as the sun began to set.

**Well, that's the end of this story and I hope everyone had enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed making it. Now my only problem is what to do with my first SD Card story besides the tournament, and pairings sharing moments together and Fox and Rosalina building a better relationship and that's all I've got. So hopefully I can think of something, but I won't start that story until either tomorrow or Wednesday.**


End file.
